


Oh, Pearl

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: Steven and Amethyst set Pearl up on a date





	

One evening, Pearl sat on the couch doing a puzzle. The temple door activated, but Pearl continued to do the puzzle.  
"Pearl," Amethyst said.   
The taller gem looked up, "Hello, Amethyst. What is it?"  
"Remember that girl from the concert a week ago?" The purple gem asked.   
"Well yes, what about her?" Pearl inquired.   
"Well... Did you ever talk to her?"   
"Um... No,"   
"That's why she gave you her number! Come on, P. You're doing it right now," Amethyst said.   
"Wait, Amethyst, I-"  
"Steven!" The other gem called.   
The half gem ran in from outside, "What's up, Amethyst?"  
"We're going to need to use your phone to talk to that mystery girl from the concert," the purple gem explained.   
"Okay," Steven said, taking it out of his pocket.  
"Here," Pearl said nervously, handing Steven the slip of paper with the number on it.  
Steven typed on his phone for a second.  
"Hey, Pearl, what's her name?" Steven asked.   
"Her name?" Pearl repeated, "Why it's... It's..."  
"You didn't ask for her name?!" Amethyst asked.   
"Well, I guess I never thought to ask..." Pearl replied.   
Amethyst sighed as Steven typed some more.  
"I texted her 'Hello,'" He said.   
"Pearl would use the full word...," the short gem said.   
"What is that supposed to mean, Amethyst?" Pearl asked.   
"She's texting back!" Steven said, "She says... 'Who's this?'"  
"Say Pearl," Amethyst told him.  
Steven nodded and typed what Amethyst said.  
"She says... 'Who's Pearl?'" Steven announced.   
"I don't believe I gave her my name either," Pearl said.   
"Pearl! You didn't give her your name? How?" The purple gem asked.   
"I said 'The girl from the concert with peach/pink hair,'" Steven said as he sent the message.  
The two gems nodded and waited for Steven to read the mystery girl's response.   
"'Oh. Well what's your name then?'"  
"Pearl," Pearl said.  
"Pearl..." Steven repeated as he typed it in.   
"'Nice. My name's Sheena if you didn't remember,'"  
"Say it was nice to meet you," Amethyst said.  
"'Well, it was nice to meet you, Sheena. Wasn't that concert great?'" Steven said reading the message he was typing.  
"Yeah," Amethyst said, "Send that."  
"'Sure was. How about we hang out soon?'" Steven read.  
"Yes!" Amethyst exclaimed.   
"'Yes, I would love to hang out. How about we meet at The Big Donut on Thursday and go from there?'" Steven said typing.  
Amethyst nodded in agreement.   
"'Is 5:00pm good for you?'"  
"Tell her yes," Amethyst told Steven.  
"'Okay. Talk to you then,'"  
Amethyst cheered, "Pearl, you've got a date! You've got- Pearl?"  
The two members of the Crystal Gems looked around.   
Garnet adjusted her glasses as she leaned against the kitchen counter, "I believe she went out to get some more cool clothes."


End file.
